Resident Evil The Condemned
by Kairic Elric
Summary: This takes place after the first movie. The story starts at when Alice wakes up at the Raccoon City hospital. There she runs into some survivors. In this story team work is needed. New friendship is building. Do they have what it takes to make it out alive? A new enemy comes into view. Alice must face what lies behind every dark corner.
1. Summary

_**Summary**_

_**This takes place after the first movie. Some of the story will be based on the movies. The story starts with Alice's story then begins at when Alice wakes up at the Raccoon City hospital. There she runs into some survivors. In this story team work is needed. New friendship is building. Do they have what it takes to make it out alive? A new enemy comes into view. Alice must face what lies behind every dark corner. **_


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**At the beginning of the twenty-first century. The Umbrella Corporation had become the largest commercial entity in the United States. 9 out of every 10 homes contain it's products. It's political and financial influence is felt everywhere.**_

_**In the public. It is the world's leading supplier of **_

_**Computer Technology**_

_**Medical Products**_

_**Health Care**_

_**Unknown even to it's own employees. It's massive profit share generated by**_

_**Military Technology**_

_**Genetic Experimentation**_

_**Viral Weaponry**_


	3. Alice's Story

_**Alice's Story**_

"_**My name is Alice. I used to work for the Umbrella Corporation. I was head of security at a research lab called The Hive. A virus was released and everyone there, died. The umbrella corporation sent some soldiers to see what happen. Some how I lost my memory, so I couldn't even remember who I was. Later we found out that the hive was being controlled by a computer called The Red Queen. One of the soldiers named Kaplan rebooted the system. But what we didn't know was that the workers who work in the labs and died here. Wasn't truly dead."**_

"_**Everyone died down in the labs. The only two who made it out was Matt and I. But we didn't make it all the way out. Umbrella came in and took us. I saw them take Matt away. That was all that I could remember after darkness took over and my mind went blank."**_


	4. Raccoon City

_**Raccoon City**_

_**Alice's POV**_

_**I woke up to seeing a bright white lights around me. It hurt like hell. I started to panic a little. I happen to notice that I was laying in a bed. I slowly sat up in the bed and felt a sharp pain. I let out a scream. There was a lot of wires hooked up to me. I started to pull them out of my body. When there was no wires left. I slowly got out of the bed. I hit the ground with a thud. I was weak. I notice a window in my room. I slowly got myself up from the ground and walked to the window. "Hello! Is anyone there?!" I started to bang on the window. But nothing. I saw no one. I didn't even hear anyone.**_

_**I looked toward the door. I slowly started to head toward the door. I notice it was locked and I needed a key card to get out. I grabbed one of the needles off of the floor. I put the needle in the slot where the card goes into. With one movement. There was a spark and the door open.**_

_**I was walking down the halls. I notice that I was in a hospital. I went up to a door and looked into the window. I saw a figure laying in a hospital bed. There was a symbol on the door. It had a hazard sign on it. I used the needle that was still in my hand to open the door. I slowly walked into the room and walked toward the figure laying there. I notice it was a young man. He was also hooked up to some wires. He was also hooked up to a computer. I went up to the computer and started to figure out why this man was hooked up to all of this. So I started to type away. I notice they was testing his blood for something that was classified. I went to the man and slowly started to remove the wires that was hooked up to him.**_

"_**Hey, wake up. You need to wake up. It's not safe here." The young man's eyes started to open slowly. I notice he had blue eyes. He sat up in the bed and just looked at me. "What is your name? Mine is Alice." He looked around and got out of the bed. He walked to the wall and leaned on it. "My name is Zero." said Zero. I smiled at him and tried to help him stand straight. "Well, Zero. Nice meeting you. But we need to get out of here." Zero nodded his head and we left the room.**_

_**On the way out of the hospital I notice a lab coat. Zero leaned on the wall while I put the coat on. After that I helped Zero walk outside with me. When we got out there, my eyes widen in shock. I couldn't believe on what I was seeing. I looked at Zero. Zero's eyes was also widen. We walked down the stairs and toward the street. There was cars everywhere. Blood everywhere. Things on fire. It looked like a war broke out in raccoon city. There was a newspaper on the ground. I looked at it and the title said "THE DEAD WALKS!"**_

"_**What in the bloody hell happen here? Where is everyone?" said Zero.**_

_**I went to the police car and grabbed the shotgun that was inside. I looked at him with the gun in my hand. "We need to get away from here and find some weapons. We are not safe. Let's get somewhere safe and I will tell you what is going on. Okay?" Zero looked at me. He looked around and saw a hand gun on the ground. He picked the gun up and cocked it. He looked at me. "Good. Let's go."**_

_**The streets was empty. There was no one around. It was dark and somewhat creepy. But I couldn't think like that. Zero and I needed to get out of this city.**_

_**While we was walking. I notice how Zero hold is weapon. He look like a pro. Maybe he was a cop or something. I turn to my right and saw a gun store. "Here we go. This way." Inside the shop. We search for some clothes. After getting dress, I felt weird. Pain hit and I fell to the floor. Something was wrong. Memories of being in the hospital and people around. They was injecting stuff in me. I saw Zero running to me.**_

"_**I am fine. I think they did something to me."**_

"_**Who?" said Zero in a confused voice.**_

"_**The Umbrella Corporation. I think they put the T-Virus into my body." I looked at Zero. "Why was you at the raccoon city hospital?" Zero sat next to me and sighed.**_

"_**Not sure really. You see, I am Federal Agent. I work for a corporation called Ghost. Well, I am the CEO of Ghost. We heard stories about umbrella testing humans and other things. We couldn't get any leads or find the labs." said Zero.**_

"_**Okay. So tell me more." He looked at me.**_

"_**A friend of mine wanted to help bring down umbrella. He has a sister who works for umbrella. She was getting info on umbrella. Getting proof. She had a informant inside umbrella who was going to bring them down. So, I made him into a cop. To join S.T.A.R.S... To go undercover and bring them down. But, I haven't heard from him for awhile now. So I came to Raccoon City to look for him. I was going toward the mansion where he was heading to. But, someone hit me over the head with something and knocked me out." said Zero. Zero got up and headed to the guns. "Maybe you know him. His name is Matt." said Zero picking up a 9m.**_

_**Memories started to flood my mind. I looked at Zero. "I knew Matt. Him and I was at the mansion. There was a hidden lab under the mansion. Umbrella sent soldiers there and they took us. They handcuff Matt. Has for me, I had no memory of who I was or why I was there. Down in the labs we found out that the main computer killed everyone down there. It killed Matt's sister. The team went to reboot the computer that killed everyone. They reset the computer. But that was our mistake. Because we reset the main computer. All of the locked doors,rooms,labs and other things were now open. The ones who was killed down there was now walking around. I know this sounds crazy. But the dead was walking."**_

_**I looked at Zero watching to see his face in shocked. But he wasn't. "Everyone died down there. The soldiers who was sent down there, died down there. Matt and I was the only ones who made it out alive. Until umbrella came walking in. They took Matt. Said something like put him in the Nemesis Program. They took him to raccoon city hospital. Then they took me to see if I was infected. I don't know if Matt made it out alive or not. I just know we are in deep shit."**_

"_**So let's get the hell out of here before we end up being eating or something." said Zero cocking his weapons.**_

_**I just smiled. "Let's go then." With that, we started to getting ready. Grabbed all of the weapons we could. But something was wrong. I felt weird. I knew umbrella did something to me. But I just wonder if they did anything to Zero.**_


	5. Fighting To Survive

_**Fighting To Survive **_

_**In the raccoon city streets, zombies walked. You could hear gun fire and yelling through out the city. Raccoon city police was fighting off the zombies. Trying to hold them back. But nothing was working. The zombies just kept coming.**_

_**In the sky you could hear choppers. Helicopters took over the skies. There was a logo on the choppers. It was Umbrella. The chopper landed on top of a building and some soldiers jumped off. Ready to battle.**_

_**In the city. There was a church. Inside the church there was some survivors hiding. There was some news woman in there, name was Terri Morales. There was two members from S.T.A.R.S... Jill Valentine and Peyton Wells. There was another survivor there. But no one got his name.**_

_**Jill and the others tried to get out of the city. But didn't work. Umbrella had put some type of big door that blocks the way out of the city. Umbrella was letting others out of the city. But some how the virus reach the bridge where everyone was at. In the middle of this. Some man started to act weird. He turned. Peyton grabbed the man and pulled him to the ground not realizing that the man was infected. It was too late. The man grabbed Peyton's leg and took a bite. Umbrella notice that the virus was now there. They ordered everyone to go back to their homes and wait. If not, umbrella would shoot them all. With that. Umbrella started to fire. The people ran into the city, waiting their own death.**_

"_**I can't believe this. Our own people are out there dieing." said Peyton.**_

_**Jill didn't know what to do. She didn't have the answers to Peyton's questions. She felt helpless. "We must stay alive and get out of the city. Peyton, you know what will happen if we don't." said Jill.**_

_**Peyton knew and that is what he is afraid of.**_

_**Down town you could still hear gun fire. In a alley. There was three umbrella soldiers. On their uniforms their names was Carlos Oliveria, Nicholai Ginovaef and Yuri Loginova. They tried their best to help the police. But it was kinda hard when there was too many zombies coming their way.**_

"_**Will this ever end? How many more?" said Yuri.**_

"_**Keep firing, Yuri. Don't let them threw." said Nicholai. They kept firing and trying to kill the walking dead. Until a zombie came up behind Yuri and bitten him. Nicholai ran to his friend and killed the thing that was on top of Yuri. "We need to get him some help." said Nicholai.**_

"_**Let's get him out of here." said Carlos. **_

_**Back at the church. It looked like things was looking up for the survivors who was hiding in the church. But Jill knew that things was going to get worse. **_

"_**I have a feeling that we are not alone here?" said Jill. The survivors looked around and saw no one. Until they heard a noise up above. They looked up to see a weird figure. The survivor with no name took off running.**_

"_**Wait! Get back here!" said Peyton. **_

_**Jill was running after the man and some how lost him. **_

_**Five minutes had past and Jill made her way into another room. There she notice the survivor's gun. She leaned down and grabbed the weapon. She was about to stand up when a body came crashing down. It was the survivor. He was torn into pieces. With that, Jill took off running.**_

_**When Jill got to the other room where she left her friend and the news lady. She notice that they wasn't there anymore. "Peyton?" said Jill. Someone grabbed Jill from behind and pulled her into the darkness. She looked at her attacker and saw it was Peyton. "Damn it! Why?" said Jill.**_

"_**Don't say anything. We are not alone. Their in here." said Peyton. Jill knew and nodded her head. "Let's get out of here." said Peyton. Jill and Peyton cocked their weapons and was ready to shoot their way out.**_

_**The weird figures that Jill and the others saw was a mutation creature who had a human form, but wasn't human. They had no eyes and they walked on all fours. It's head was weird shape and had a long tongue and sharp fangs.**_

_**Jill and Peyton started to fire their weapons. The creatures was very fast. They couldn't hit their marks. **_

"_**I'm out." said Jill.**_

"_**Stand behind me." said Peyton. He cocked his gun once again and pointed at the creature and shot it. But nothing happen. "Shit, I'm out also." said Peyton. The way it looked for the survivors was that they was going to be eaten by the creatures.**_


	6. Survivors

_**Survivors **_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Jill and Peyton heard a strange sound coming from outside. They looked at each other then back at the creature. They notice the creature was getting closer and so was the sound.**_

_**Out of nowhere the glass window in the church shattered. A motorcycle came crashing threw. The person on the bike came crashing down with a thud and ran right over the creature. The bike did a 360 and the person on the bike removed their helmet. It was a woman.**_

"_**Move!" she yelled.**_

_**That's what Jill and the others did. They moved out of the way. The girl on the bike started the bike again. The woman looked like she was waiting for something. The creature made a nasty sound. It jumped down from the wall and started to head right at the woman on the bike. Jill thought she would run away. But she didn't. She put the bike in drive and went straight toward the creature. The creature jumped in the air, the woman some how made the bike jump in the air. She jumped off the bike and the creature grabbed a hold of it. The woman landed on the floor and pulled out her gun. She shot, a bullet came flying out. It went straight toward the bike and hit the gas tank. "BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM " The bike went into flames and killed the creature. But it wasn't over yet. There was two more creatures. So the battle was on. She took out her shotgun and shot right at the creature and shot off it's head. Another creature came right at the woman. Out of nowhere you can hear a shot go off from outside. It hits the creature right in the head. Killing it right away. Blood splatter lands on Jill's shoes.**_

_**'Who the hell are you?" said Jill.**_

_**The woman looks at Jill and the others. "Name is Alice." said Alice.**_

_**Jill looked at the broken window glass. "So, where did that shot come from?" said Jill.**_

_**I came out of the darkness holding a sniper rifle over the shoulder. "It was me."**_

_**Jill looked at me. I knew she would ask my name. So I beat her to it.**_

"_**Before you ask. My name is Zero."**_

_**With that. We all got ready to leave. We needed to get out of this death city.**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**It felt like we was walking forever. Alice notice we was coming up to a graveyard.**_

"_**We need to find somewhere to stop for a moment." said Jill.**_

"_**I don't think that's a good idea. There might be more of those things" said Terri.**_

_**If there were more, we'd have seen them by now." said Alice.**_

"_**So, you know what they are?" said Terri.**_

"_**They're bio-weapons from the Umbrella labs beneath the city." said Alice.**_

"_**How come you know so much about Umbrella?" said Jill.**_

"_**I used to work for them." said Alice.**_

_**Everyone looked at each other thinking on what to say. The silence was broking by Jill speaking.**_

"_**Who are you?" said Jill.**_

_**Alice looked at me and back at Jill.**_

"_**I am Alice. This is Zero. We both woke up in the hospital." said Alice.**_

"_**I am Jill Valentine. This is Peyton Wells and Terri Morales." said Jill.**_

_**I was about to say something when Peyton grabbed his leg. Out of nowhere Alice points her gun at Peyton. Peyton looked confused at this point. Jill pulled her gun out and pointed it right back Alice. Alice did the same to Jill while keeping one on Peyton. **_

_**"What do you think you're doing?" said Jill.**_

"_**He's wounded. The infection's spreading." said Alice.**_

"_**I am fine." said Peyton taking in a deep breath.**_

"_**You should take care of him now. It'll be more difficult later. You know that." said Alice looking right at Jill.**_

_**Alice wasn't trying to be a bitch or anything.**_

"_**No. If it comes to that... I'll take care of it myself." said Jill.**_

_**I looked at everyone. Then back at Alice and Jill. I saw Alice smile.**_

"_**As you wish." said Alice.**_

_**Alice put away her weapons. She looked at Peyton. "It's nothing personal. But in an hour, maybe two... you'll be dead. And moments later, you'll become one of them. You'll endanger your friends, try to kill them... probably succeed. I'm sorry. That's just the way it is." said Alice.**_

_**You could tell on Peyton's face that he was in shock. There was a sound coming from under where Terri was standing. Before anyone knew it. Something came out from under the ground. Two arms came forward at Terri and grabbed her leg. She screamed. We looked around and notice the dead was coming out of their graves.**_

"_**Shit!" said Peyton.**_

_**It looked like another battle was about to begin. We started to shoot down the walking dead. At first, it looked like we was winning. But in truth. We wasn't. The zombies just keep coming at us.**_

"_**There is to many of them. We can't fight them all off." said Alice.**_

_**With that said. We left the graveyard running.**_

_**Somewhere Outside Of Raccoon City**_

_**Major Cain stood by his team watching the out come that was happening in raccoon city. One of the Umbrella worker was on a computer looking at how big the virus spread.**_

"_**Sir, T-virus infection has reached critical levels." said the Umbrella worker.**_

_**Cain smiled. "This is a perfect opportunity. Ensure all data streams are recorded. Activate Nemesis Program now." said Cain.**_

_**The Umbrella worker type a few things in the computer and the Nemesis Program was now Activated.**_

_**Carlos and **Nicholai saw a chopper fly over them._

"_**Hey! We are down here!" said Nicholai.**_

_**But the chopper didn't see them. It kept flying away.**_

"_**Look. It's heading to the hospital. Let's get Yuri there. Maybe we can get him some help." said Carlos.**_


	7. The Plan

_**The Plan**_

_**When Carlos, Nicholai and Yuri got to the hospital. There was no chopper. No help. No help. No nothing. The only thing they found was a crate that looked like it carried sometime of weapon. But it was to late for Yuri. He turned and went after Carlos. **_

"_**No, Yuri." said Carlos.**_

_**Nicholai shot Yuri and killed him.**_

_**We must have been walking for hours. That's when we heard one of the pay phones go off.**_

"_**Ignore it." said Alice.**_

_**We walked passed it. Another one went off. Alice had enough. She picked one up.**_

_**Alice's POV**_

"_**Hello."**_

"_**I know a way out. But you gotta help me out first." said the voice on the other end.**_

"_**Who is this?"**_

"_**My name is **__**Dr. Ashford. I need your help of finding my daughter Angie Ashford. She is trapped in a school and I need you and your team to get her out. If not. All of you will die. They will send a bomb down there that will wipe out all of raccoon city." said Ashford.**_

_**I paused.**_

"_**I can get you out of the city. But you have to agree to get her out first." said Ashford.**_

_**I looked at the group. I looked at Zero. It felt like Zero knew. He nodded his head yes.**_

"_**Yes. We will find your daughter."**_

_**I hung up the phone and I went to the group to tell them.**_

"_**Really? Are you sure he will get us out?" said Jill.**_

"_**We gotta take a chance. If not. We will die. Umbrella will send a bomb and will flat this place. The bomb will make raccoon city vanish." said Zero.**_

_**I knew and the others knew.**_

"_**This is bullshit. No way. No way people will let this happen." said Peyton.**_

"_**Peyton, you know. Don't sit there and tell me that you of all people don't remember what Umbrella is capable of doing." said Jill.**_

_**With that said. We was off to save a little girl and to get out of the city.**_


	8. Umbrella's New Weapon

_**Umbrella's New Weapon**_

_**Alice's POV**_

_**On the way there I felt weird. I felt there was something wrong. But I didn't know what it was. We got to a bridge. Something told me not to cross. I looked at Zero. He didn't move. He looked back at me with those eyes. Those eyes spoke to me. Like he was telling me not to move. Don't go that way.**_

"_**What's wrong? Why did we stop?" said Jill.**_

_**I looked toward the right where all you see was darkness. Nothing was there that I could see. But something was there. I could feel it.**_

"_**We gotta go. Something is down there. We gotta find another way."**_

"_**Bullshit! Nothing is down there. Let's just go."said Peyton.**_

"_**She is right. There is something down there. Behind the darkness. Let's take another way." said Zero.**_

_**Peyton cocked his gun. He started to walk forward.**_

"_**Fuck this." said Peyton.**_

_**That's when it happen. Bullets flying. Bullets came and hit Peyton.**_

"_**NO!" said Jill.**_

_**Where was the bullets coming from. Out from the darkness. A giant creature came out. Holding a weapon that was shooting the bullets. The creature looked human once. But not anymore. His face was torn. He was tall and scary looking. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Was this Umbrella's new weapon?**_

_**I whispered "Nemesis." I knew what I had to do. "Run."**_

"_**What?" said Jill.**_

"_**Run. I will take care of him. Just run. Run!"**_

_**With that said Jill and Terri took off running. I turned around and saw Zero was still there.**_

"_**I told you to run."**_

"_**I'm not leaving you to deal with that. We do it together." said Zero.**_

_**I was surprise. I jumped off the bridge and took off after the creature. I didn't look back to see if Zero was behind me. Some how, I knew he was close by.**_

_**Jill's POV**_

_**Terri and I ran until we came across a truck. We jumped in. I lost it. My best friend was dead. Killed in front of me. A tear fell from my eyes.**_

"_**I am sorry about Peyton." said Terri.**_

_**I didn't say anything to what she just said.**_

"_**We need to get to the school."**_

_**I tried to start the truck. But no luck. I was getting mad. I hit the dash and tried again. The truck started. I smiled. That's when something came into the truck. It was a zombie. But not just any zombie.**_

"_**Peyton! No! Don't!"**_

_**I tried to push him back. But he was so much stronger than I was. I pulled out my gun and shot him. He fell to the ground. Peyton was now gone. I put the truck in drive and we was off. While driving we saw how the city was. Torn. Buildings coming down. Blood and dead bodies everywhere. Someone came up to our truck. It was some guy.**_

"_**Hey. Can I ride with ya. I haven't been bit or anything. You can see." said the man.**_

_**He showed us his neck.**_

"_**Get in."**_

_**He got in and we was off again.**_

"_**Thank you so much. My name is L.J." said L.J..**_

_**With that said. We was off to save a little girl.**_

_**Alice's POV**_

_**The battle was getting harder. This creature was tough. The creature picked up Zero and threw him into a wall. Zero disappeared into the wall. The creature looked at me. I took off running. It chased after me. I ran into a building and notice I was trapped. I took out my weapon and started to shoot at the wall. Trying my best to maybe make a hole in the wall. The creature made a noise. It was coming closer. I took a step back and started to run at the wall. I busted out the wall and made it through. I looked at out the wall and saw this thing had a rocket. **_

"_**Oh shit."**_

_**I took off running. I saw a laundry shute. The creature fired the rocket. The rocket came my way. I jump in the shute and slide down. The rocket missed. I was safe. The creature came in looking for me. But couldn't find me. I guess it gave up, because it left. I needed to get to the school.**_

"_**I wonder if the others are okay? I wonder if Zero is okay?"**_

_**I grabbed my weapons and I was off to the school.**_


End file.
